Sono Retsu Enkin: We All Fall Down
by Ilessthan3Yaoi
Summary: When the idiot is an insane genius in disguise, they cower in fear. They will see his greatness, whether it being there or elsewhere. Dark, Cannibalistic, Crazy Naruto YAOI Pairings undecided so please leave your vote in a review.
1. Dysfunctional Family

**Title: Sono Retsu Enkin: We All Fall Down**

**Rated: M **

**Category: Naruto**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance/Horror/Humor**

**Beta'd By: Nobody**

**Rated For: Blood Gore Violence Swearing **

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Summary: **_When the idiot is an insane genius in disguise, they cower in fear. They will see his greatness, whether it being there or elsewhere. Dark, Cannibalistic, Crazy Naruto YAOI_

**Heart-chan: The title translates to The Cold Distance. To me, the title is kind of crappy so if anyone else has a better title, please tell me. Also, for the pairings, only YAOI is allowed for Naruto. Don't spam me saying 'Oh! NaruHina is better! Yaoi is unnatural! Blah blah blah-' Yeah, I'm not listening to that crap. So if you have a problem with that, tough shit, you can leave. This is my first multi-chapter fic and my first fic at all so it may not be that good. Also, Naruto along with some other characters are cannibal so if you don't like that, leave. Read and Review please!**

"**You're an idiot."** – Demon/Summon Talking  
"No I'm not!" – Regular Talking  
_**'Then what are you?'**_ – Demon/Summon Thoughts  
_'I'm different and a little insane.'_ – Regular Thoughts  
_"What a laugh."_ – Naruto Talking To Kyuubi

**~I3Yaoi~**

**Chapter 1:** Dysfunctional Family

Running. That's probably all he ever did. Run from the kids on the streets. Run from the ninja that loved to chase him. Run from the memories. Run from the pain of being alone.

Like right now, he was running. Running from a crowd, mixed with both civilians and shinobi, to save his life.

He wasn't an idiot as one may think of an orphaned neglected child. Nor was he naïve like most nine year olds his age. He knew the real world and had been living in it since he was about three.

He knew. He knew why he was hated. He knew why the adults told the kids to avoid him and hurt him. He'd always known. I mean, when you get beat almost all the time with people yelling 'Kyuubi Brat' and waking up to a giant gate with a with an equally as large fox behind it, you catch on. Quite honestly, he didn't care about the demon. So he had a demon sealed in his stomach, big fucking deal. But he was still human and still a young child. He longed for the love and care of someone. But he was deprived the love, everyone he got close to either tried to kill him or someone killed them.

About four years ago, his current academy teacher and second friend he made when he was five, had been attacked. A Hyuuga was with the group who had jumped the kind Chunin, Iruka. They messed up his chakra pathways, ending his ninja career. And it was all his fault. Iruka didn't blame the boy but Naruto had never felt so ashamed and so hurt. But still the young ex-Chunin was his friend. His only friend. So from there, his mental health spiraled downward. He slowly closed himself off from everyone and his old self died, only to be replaced by the secretly homicidal, crazy, insane person he was today, hidden away by his mask of happiness. But enough of that. Back to the current problem.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ground ahead of him as he ran. _'This is ridiculous! I could just kill all those bastards and bathe in their tainted blood.'_ He had to stop the sadistic grin that wanted to form on his face. He continued to run until he took a left and unfortunately, or fortunately from Naruto's point of view, ended up faced with a dead end. _'Finally! I can kill them without any witnesses.'_ Slowly he turned around and pressed himself against the gate that 'trapped' him, playing the part of a small scared child. "P-please don't hurt me." Inside his head, he and his tenant gagged at the pathetic whimper in his voice. Despite what he said, the crowd of civilians with a couple of Chunin descended upon his small body. Sometimes he wondered, do these people ever think? I mean, with the recent disappearing of a lot of mobs, the thought that maybe, just maybe, the blond really was the demon they portrayed and killed the mob members? He thought about that for a moment, his eyes running over the humans who were raining weak blows down onto his high pain tolerant body. Nah, they were too dumb for that. He grabbed one of the daggers and yanked it from his body, the wound healing up instantly, a tossed it at the one most closest to him, it going straight through his heart. The man's gurgling scream stopped the others from pursuing. They started to back away from blond who smirked viciously. _'Sorry but Naruto is all out of mercy today. Goodbye.'_ With that thought, he ripped another weapon from his body, this time a katana with a jagged edge, the blade not the only thing wicked about it. He got to his feet, the villagers and Chunin now shaking in fear at his crooked smirk and the insane glint in his eyes. One brave, or stupid, Chunin whipped out a kunai with a flashy display of skill, trying and succeeding in easing the worries of the group behind him.

"You don't scare us demon! Now let us finish-" He didn't get to complete his sentence as the wicked weapon embedded itself through his head. Blood spurted violently from the wound and the man's body fell to the ground with a thud as their nine year old prey wedged it from the corpse. Naruto grinned at them and with skill a young boy shouldn't have, he flicked the blood and brain matter off the blade.

"So, whose next?" he asked. The night was filled with the sick squelching sounds of skin being ripped apart and the thuds of bodies hitting the dirty alley ground.

Naruto grinned at his work. He sat atop the pile of bodies, even going as far as making a crown out of bone from his victims and metal from the kunai and shuriken used to wound him. All in all, he felt like a king. A King of Death.

"Oh Naruto-kun, again?" He looked up from his work at the grey haired Inu (Dog) masked Anbu before him and frowned.

"I thought we went over this before, Kakashi. They deserved it." he answered the Anbu. The man, now identified as Kakashi, sighed dramatically.

"Yes, I know but now I have to clean the mess. Oh woe is me." The blond rolled his eyes at the immature Anbu. He had known the man since he was four. The first one who ever cared about him though you would have to strangle the two to ever get them to admit they cared a little about each other. Kakashi seemed to be attracted to his insane personality, being quite the sadist himself. "And you made such a mess today too." The blond looked around, scanning for any other Anbu. "Don't worry. The ones that are here are out of ear shot."

"I could help you."

"Yes but if someone sees you, we'll both get in trouble. The Anbu are already wary of me and if they saw you using a jutsu, they'll think that I'm working with you."

"But you are, though they don't need to know that." Naruto chimed as he hopped off his throne of death onto the ground.

"You need a bath." Kakashi stated as he lazily went through the hand signs for Grand Fire Ball Jutsu. The young ninja-in-training looked himself over and grunted an affirmative. He jumped like a cat to higher ground that wasn't covered in blood or guts and started to lick himself clean while the people he killed burned. He looked down questioningly at the teenager watching him. "For some reason that turns me on." Naruto snorted and jumped down from his perch.

"You're a pedophile."

"How?"

"You're ten years older than me and you're hitting on me."

"I'm not hitting on you. Just complementing you."

"…"

"…"

"… Pedo."

"Uh!"

**~I3Yaoi~**

The Academy would never change, Naruto decided. It would always be the same boring place he went to everyday of the blasted week. He wasn't trying to put Iruka down but the brunette should have just dropped appearances and be the evil little bitch he was. Naruto was sure he rubbed off on the man. I mean, you can't be around someone for almost ever and not pick up _something_ from them. He sighed. It was bad enough he learned all of this from Kyuubi already, yes he knew the fox, but for the classes to be Oh-God-I'm-about-to-pluck-my-eye-out-with-a-kunai boring and him having to sit through it was absolute _torture._ And he could tell by the glances Iruka sent him and the flashes in his eyes that the supposedly kind academy teacher was enjoying every minute of his hell. So he did what he always did; put his head down and pretend sleep like baka-Naruto did. But eventually that got boring too because he was an insomniac. _'Naruto is so bored!'_ he mentally whined as he took a glance at the clock and sighed. They were only five minutes into the day. So he decided to tune into what his older friend was talking about. "… so today we'll be going outside and practicing kunai and shuriken throwing again." A grin broke out onto his face and he started to chuckle lowly.

"**So now do you think you should start slowly showing them you know what to do?"** the voice of his inner demon and sensei chimed in.

"_Yup." _The blond kept his head on the desk and waited until the kids filed out the class. Three students stayed behind and one was slowly making his way towards him with the two others behind him. With his sharp senses, he could hear the sloshing of water in a bucket. _'So that's their plan huh?'_ He lifted his head and glared heatedly at the three kids before they even reached him. The boy in front, Kiba, dropped the bucket while the two girls, Ino and Sakura, ran out the classroom scream, the Inuzuka following not long after. He allowed himself to smirk. _'Pussies.'_ The blond rose from his seat and strode out the door, his arms raised above his head as he stretched. None of the other kids paid him any heed as he walked over by a tree and leaned against it.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Iruka asked as he stood next to Mizuki, a light grey haired Chunin who was the brunette's 'best friend'. Again, keeping up appearance. Not many hands were raised as the students were nervous and wanted to compare their skills by watching the others first. Kiba's hand was the first to shoot up, followed by Sasuke, and a couple other kids. "Alright Kiba, you're first, then Sasuke, then Ami, then…" Naruto had stopped listen by then, opting for talking to the ever present being in his head.

"_That girl's name reminds me of a song I heard before." _Naruto thought to his sensei.

"**Oh really? How does it go?"** the demon asked, slightly curious.

"_Something like 'Love me hate me, say what you want about me, but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy'."_

"…"

"… _What?"_ Naruto cocked his head to the side, curious about why the demon went silent.

"**You really are off your rocker. Why would you be singing a sex song? Oh wait! I know!"**

"_What rocker? I'm only nine."_

"**I can just see you now, growing up to be a gay psycho path with a crazy ass boyfriend. Oh how I would enjoy that." **With that, the blond cut his mental link with the strongest of the nine Bijuu. He looked up at the other kids just in time to see Kiba hit the third ring from the bull's eye with his third shuriken, the other two stars and his three kunai all in the same ring. He got in line behind the purple haired girl as the wild Inuzuka and his puppy made their way back to the other kids. He, feeling proud with his results, of course decided to poke fun at the blond, having already forgotten what happened only moments before.

"Oh look what we have here! The dead-last think he can actually hit the targets!" he declared loudly, attracting the attention of all the other students. A look from Naruto kept Iruka from interfering and Mizuki could care less. "Don't poke your eye out worthless. Then you won't be able to be a ninja. Oh wait; you never had a chance in the first place! Ha!" Most the other students started laughing at the blond whose slitted eyes narrowed at the other boy.

"Shut your face dog breath, you're about to kill us all before I can even start." he replied calmly. "I bet I can beat you and Uchiha's scores." Kiba snorted.

"What a laugh, loser." Ami, being a strong Sasuke fangirl had, stepped in.

"Yeah, you'll never beat Sasuke-kun. I don't even know why you try. Once a dobe, always a dobe." the girl taunted. The younger nine year old paid no mind to their pokes and prods at his skills but stood calmly in line, waiting his turn. Iruka rolled his eyes at his students' squabble and smiled at the raven haired boy who said nothing throughout the entire encounter.

"Okay Sasuke, you're turn." He nodded and took the three shuriken and three kunai from Mizuki. He held the three shuriken in between the fingers of his left hand. His arm was bent towards his neck. He flicked his wrist and arm in three swift movements flung the weapons at the multicolored target. Three simultaneous thuds resounded as the weapons met their mark. Two were buried in the ting right outside the bull's eye while the third was right in the center. He flicked his right arm and the knives flew. Two in the center and one in the ring outside it. The fangirls when wild, shouting many different things as the raven walked calmly towards the back of the school grounds. Ami gripped his arm, causing him to stop and look back at her, something akin to annoyance swimming in his eyes. She blushed, ignorant to his discomfort.

"G-good job."

"Thanks." He yanked his arm from her grip and continued to the back. The still blushing purple haired girl walked up to the mark and collected her weapons from her teachers. They were thrown sloppily though, two hitting the second ring from the bull's eye and the other four in random rings on the target. Despite her low score, she was still proud of herself and walked away with her chin up hands on her hips. She smirked at the blond.

"Beat that, loser."

"Gladly." He took his weapons and waited not a second to flick them all at the target. The results were nothing short of a surprising with his other scores. The shuriken all hit the bull's eye, the tips of the kunai going straight through the holes of the shuriken into the center also. All was silence save for the thuds of his sandals hitting the ground as he walked back to his tree. He had been training on the skill for years with both his tenants and both his adult friends. The quiet was broken with a shrill yell that echoed across the field.

"Iruka-sensei, he cheated!" Sakura had her hand raised in the air as she yelled. The brunette Chunin shook his head at the girl.

"No, he didn't Sakura. That was all pure skill. If he cheats, we would have noticed." he answered, a small approving smirk on his face. Ami was next to voice her thoughts.

"But there's no way he could beat Sasuke-kun! Skills don't just come over night!" The Chunin shrugged at his protesting students.

"Maybe he's been holding back all this time. Now quiet down or the rest of you won't get to go." That shut them up quick.

**~I3Yaoi~**

Naruto trekked slowly and aimlessly through the crowded streets, not ready to get back to his apartment building. He ignored the glares and hateful words and kept walking, opting for staring the ground rather than straight ahead. Soon, the number of people walking by lessened and he was eventually walking on a dirt road, towards his usual place for quiet, an empty dock. It was on Uchiha ground but nobody was there most times. He stopped and climbed down to the wooden planks, kicking off his shoes and dipping his feet into the cool water. The smallest of smiles cracked on his face and he closed his eyes, leaning back on his arms, soaking in the sun that bathed his skin. "Hey." Blue eyes snapped open and he whipped around to face the only surviving Uchiha in Konoha.

"What are you doing here?" the blond demanded. He was out of school so all masks were dropped and he was back to his evil little self. The raven smirked at him slightly as he walked down and sat next to the blond.

"I should be asking you that. After all it's my–" The boy stopped talking as painful memories rose to the surfaced. "–families'." Naruto shrugged.

"Barely anybody is here so I claimed this as my own." With that, they lapsed into silence.

"That thing you did at school," the Uchiha started. Naruto sighed–he should have seen it coming. "How did you do that?"

"Practice." Onyx eyes narrowed.

"Teach me."

"No."

"Why not?" Sasuke whined briefly but quickly caught himself.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

"I don't care."

"Please?" Naruto scowled.

"NO!" With that, he grabbed his shoes and shushined away.

**~I3Yaoi~**

The hunt–one of his favorite things to do. Under the full moon of tonight, he traveled swiftly through the town–which unlucky soul would be dinner tonight? Dinner was almost always male but he noticed that female teased way better. Their blood was pure, despite what they may have done. And that's why female was a rare pleasure. Naruto was well aware of the present of the Uchiha behind him, practically stalking him. _'And not doing a good job at it either.'_ he commented mentally. Oh well, not his fault if Sasuke was scarred for life… again. The boy had been following him after school ever since he left him at the dock–stupid stubborn boy.

"**Who are you talking about, yourself or him? Because I think you've finally met your match in hardheadedness."** Kyuubi mused.

"_I'm talking about him. Why won't he leave me ALONE?"_ he mentally wailed. He snapped back to attention, sniffing out any civilian or Genin unlucky enough to still be out at this hour.

"**Why don't you just take him on as your student? Besides, you need a friend."**

"_I have friends thank you very much."_

"**Yeah, two **_**adults**_** that you rarely ever talk to."**

"_No."_

"**Okay fine, I'll strike a deal with you. If he ever becomes cannibal, you have to befriend him. And you can't kill him."**

"_And if he never becomes cannibal?"_

"**I'll let you dye my fur," **he shuddered and swallowed hard, **"pink."**

"…_Are you serious?"_

"**Yep. Now let me out. I'm hungry."** Naruto released some of the demon's chakra from his body, a small amount so he didn't awake everyone in the village, and it slowly took the form of a husky sized fox with two tails. The fox licked Naruto's face before it took off, the blond following behind, their little stalker following too. It was easy to find a Genin–probably thought that because he was a Genin he could be out as long as he wanted. He looked to be about sixteen, a three years younger than Kakashi. Naruto eyed the boy hungrily before pouncing on the unsuspecting Genin. Before the teen could scream, he bit into his neck and destroyed his voice box. Despite the blood rising in his throat, the Genin continued to fight with the blond but there was no way he was going to win–Naruto was a motherfucking G, he didn't lose. With a growl, Naruto punched a hole through the boy's chest. A few gurgling noises, a vomiting sound, and two thuds later, Naruto was sealing the corpse away in a scroll. He started to walk home, intent on have a bath. Judging by the sound of sandals hitting the ground, his classmate was on his way home as well. He smirked and disappeared.

**~I3Yaoi~**

Back at his home, Kyuubi was in his human form, using a knife to cut the adult male he found into pieces. The blood that dripped to the floor disappeared. The reason? Naruto and Kyuubi created a seal that absorbed any blood that dripped to the ground, cleaned it, and poured into a giant container in the basement of his abandon apartment, keeping it fresh. He unsealed his Genin and dropped it to the floor for his tenant as he went to the basement with a pitcher in hand. After going down at least six flights of rickety stairs–no wonder he was so small even after eating so much. That was a damn work out!–he reached the giant container and turned the knob on it, releasing some of the blood into the plastic container. He jogged back up the stairs and set the pitcher on the table. Both men were sliced into pieces and there chunks of organs were placed in a fancy manner around their hearts on two different plants. The rest of them were on the bones in a big bowl in the center of the table. He sat down and poured the blood into two cups and set one in front his hunting partner. They both said a humble "Itadakimasu!" before digging into their meal.

**~I3Yaoi~**

Yet again, Naruto was out hunting with Sasuke following as usual only this time, Kyuubi was at home, trying to fix the window that oh so majestically–not really–broke into millions of tiny piece. The culprit of this magic–some random dumbass villager–was then later found missing his dick in one of the alleyways, sobbing. Fucker.

After Naruto caught his meal for the night–the dickless dude–he dragged the body over to one of the nearby forest and started a fire with a couple twigs and a lighter he found on the way. Just like always, Sasuke followed him into the forest and stayed put, even as he cut the fucker into piece. As he roasted the man over his somewhat man-made fire, Sasuke slowly stalked out the trees. It had been a year since the boy started following Naruto, having finally built up the courage to talk to the blond outside of begging him to teach the raven something. Naruto was still ten–and still a G–Sasuke was eleven, which meant two more years of hell before they graduated, meaning the raven needed to do this now. Naruto turned towards him, raising a thin blond eyebrow in question as he bit meat off the bone in his hand. "What… does that taste like?"

"Meat but it's sweet because we humans have rich blood, especially the females." the blond answered as his acquaintance sat on the ground next to him.

"Can I… um…" Instead of listening to the Uchiha sputter and pussyfoot around, he ripped a piece from the arm in his hand and shoved it into the pale boy's mouth. Uchiha hesitantly chewed a swallowed after a while, shuddering as it slipped down his throat. They sat in silence, save for the cackling of the fire and Naruto's chewing. "Can I have some more?"

"Look, how about I bring you to my house. I can show how to hunt and everything, maybe few techniques here and there." The Uchiha's eyes brightened ever so slightly and he grinned.

"Let's get started than." The blond kicked some dirt on the fire and left the body there as he started walking towards his house. They wouldn't be alone anymore. Not Kakashi, not Iruka, not Sasuke, not Kyuubi, and not Naruto.


	2. The End of Captivity

**Title: Sono Retsu Enkin: We All Fall Down**

**Rated: M **

**Category: Naruto**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance/Horror/Humor**

**Beta'd By: Nobody**

**Rated For: Blood Gore Violence Swearing **

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Summary: **_When the idiot is an insane genius in disguise, they cower in fear. They will see his greatness, whether it being there or elsewhere. Dark, Cannibalistic, Crazy Naruto YAOI_

**Heart-chan: The title translates to The Cold Distance. To me, the title is kind of crappy so if anyone else has a better title, please tell me. Also, for the pairings, only YAOI is allowed for Naruto. Don't spam me saying 'Oh! NaruHina is better! Yaoi is unnatural! Blah blah blah-' Yeah, I'm not listening to that crap. So if you have a problem with that, tough shit, you can leave. This is my first multi-chapter fic and my first fic at all so it may not be that good. Also, Naruto along with some other characters are cannibal so if you don't like that, leave. Read and Review please! **

**ATTENTION: Also to keep better track of the couple results, I have a poll on my profile. Please choose, and if there's somebody I left out please tell me. And my now line breaker is YaoiLemons because my other one wasn't working. Stupid thingy acting like a dick. Thank you!**

"**You're an idiot."** – Demon/Summon Talking  
"No I'm not!" – Regular Talking  
_**'Then what are you?'**_ – Demon/Summon Thoughts  
_'I'm different and a little insane.'_ – Regular Thoughts  
_"What a laugh."_ – Naruto Talking To Kyuubi/Ninken Talking To Their Partner

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Chapter 2:** The End of Captivity

The sun is a burning ball of energy and fire and provided light almost all day. Almost all cherished the sun. All except for a certain Jinchuuriki–he wanted nothing more than to blow the thing out the sky. He groaned and pushed the covers off his body sitting straight up–he didn't sleep though; he... went on stand by. "Shadou, Kuroi, Yami, blinds please." His three pets yipped and pulled the blinds close. His pets basically looked the same–completely black fur that shined dully and for some reason didn't absorb sunlight and shining red slitted eyes. Shadou was a fox kit, Kuroi was a tabby kitten, and Yami was a husky pup. He remembered the day he got the three animals.

Flashback

_He was going through his normal routine, got to school_–_aka hell_–_train Sasuke in the art of the hunt, hunt for himself_–_it depended if they had any leftovers, and go home, preparing for his graduation in a year. But today, he felt something was off. He could just feel. Instead of hunting, he went straight to the forest. That went he felt it_–_a dark aura that had him on edge. But it was calling to him_–_so he followed it. Total badass or not, he was still twelve and had a curiosity probably bigger than the fox that resided in his stomach. He retrieved the wicked looking sword from his back that he got some years ago and held it front of him as he got closer to the source. What he found was nothing short of scary. THE death god_–_you know, the same one that shoved a demon in his gut? Yeah, that one_–_was sitting on a dark purple cloud of what he guessed was chakra. Three small curled up bundles were on the ground before him_–_it? He didn't know_–_oblivious to the dark lord sitting above them. "Naruto Uzumaki," he froze. He was fucked. "Come forth." He took a deep breath and marched into the clearing, trying to look manly and brave_–_well at least as manly you can look shaking and sweating nervously_–_in front of the god. "Don't be afraid boy; I'm not going to eat you. Maybe bite your arm off but nothing life threatening." Like that was going to make him feel any better. "Sit down my boy." He plopped unceremoniously onto the ground, never taking his eye of the being watching him also._

"_So… Shinigami-sama, any specific reason you're here in the shit hole dubbed Konoha?" He was treading dangerous waters but he loved the thrill, the fear it brought so he could conquer it. Call him crazy... wait, he was crazy. Ah well!  
_

"_You found one of my blades." Naruto looked curiously at the weapon in his hand. True the blade looked way different from your average blade_–_a completely jagged edge, all black blade that practically absorbed any and all light, the read hilt, the ruins dancing about both the blade and the hilt_–_yep, the thing oozed death. And why did he notice that now of all times?_

"_If I may, how did it end up stabbed through my left lung by some Chunin back when I was nine?" The death god laughed loudly at the boy and grinned at him._

"_You sure have balls boy, I'll give you that. Just for that, I'll tell you the story." He_–_question mark?_–_stretched and relaxed. "Okay I once had created ten blades and out of those ten, there are three strong ones, Makkigen or Hell Riser, Konstu or Soul Stealer, and the blade you have Jaakai or Wicked Death. Those were my strongest because they were the only three that weren't taken my mere civilians as kitchen knives when I placed them on the human plane. Makkigen was wielded by a power hungry man. My blades have souls and Makkigen didn't appreciate how he was handled by his wielder and dragged him to hell, encasing his soul in hell forever to be tortured. Makkigen then hid himself somewhere, I don't know." Naruto sweatdropped as the Shinigami waved off the question. "Konstu was wielded by a ruthless man. He raped, killed, and ruled harshly over small villages back when the five great nations just begun. Konstu eventually absorbed the man's soul when his wielder went as far as to claim he did all the work instead of Konstu. He too is hidden somewhere that I don't know. Now Jaakai is different. He had been wielded by a supposedly kind man who only killed when necessary. This man had actually taken the time to look into the powers of Jaakai and accessed his real power, and then went on a rampage to kill all who he deemed foolish and powerful. The man died of old age and Jaakai was collect and sold on the market and probably ended up here, hence why you were stabbed through the chest with it." The lord took the blade from the blond's hands. "For years, Jaakai's powers have decreased, having not been accessed in a long time. So, I am going to awake him and you are going to first fully access Jaakai's power and second find my other blades who have no doubt fallen into the hands of people who know how to access their power." The blond nodded. His task seemed pretty simple; kill any fuckers who have one of the Shinigami's blades. There was a catch, there always was a catch._

"_There's something else, isn't there?"_

"_Why yes there is! I'm not surprised you figured it out. The problem is the other seven blades have been corrupted and it transfers on to the wielder." Naruto sighed and groaned_–_it was never simple was it? He looked down at the sleeping animals._

"_Why are they here?"_

"_Oh, these are three companions I have for you. Shadou, Yami, and Kuroi." the death god answered, pointing to the fox kit, husky pup, and small tabby kitten in order._

"_What's so different about them? They look no different from your everyday house pet." he questioned._

"_That may be true but I haven't given them my gift. Watch." The death god tapped each on the head. Before his eyes, their fur turned completely black, not one strand of any other color on their body. _

"_Cool." he breathed but quickly composed himself. "Ano, what does your gift do?"_

"_It allows these three to use their shadows as weapons, kind of like the Nara but not quite."_

"_Why are you doing this?" The hell god shrugged._

"_Hell gets boring so just to fuck around with my brother Kami, I'm going interfere with the human plane." Naruto blinked twice before shrugging_–_who was he to refuse? The Shinigami tapped his blade twice, the ruins glowing before disappearing completely. The sword doubled in length, now being about two inches taller than his 5'6. The blade had naturally grown too, spreading out about three feet. He stabbed the katana into the ground before standing. "Well, I need to be getting back. Take care of yourself kid." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of black. Naruto got up also and reached for his blade. He gave a shudder at the feeling of the dark chakra now radiating of the blade. He touched the handle and groaned as he absorbed the dark chakra into his body. He always knew chakra had a taste. And boy did dark chakra taste nice. He would to get his hands on some more of that later on. He hoisted the surprisingly light sword onto his back and gathered the three young animals into his arms before walking back towards his home._

Flashback End

Naruto sighed as the memory ended, basking in the shadowy darkness of his room. He looked over to his bone made throne. It was way better than the one he made back when he was nine. He had carved it to his likening after he filled the wholes with his dark chakra that was constantly taking over what little was left of his human chakra. He grouchily rolled out of bed–the frame and box spring was made of bone and dark chakra with an extra soft mattress on top that he may or may not have stole–rubbing his eyes. He dragged his feet over to his bathroom, dully noting that today was the day of the graduation examination–finally!

"**Bout damn time! We can finally get some action other than beating the shit out of the occasional villager."** his inner demon agreed. Naruto nodded his head as he ran a brush futilely through shoulder length red and black streaked spiky blonde hair. He pulled on his black baggy shirt and bright kill-me orange cargo pants, all the while resisting the urge to shudder. While orange was his favorite color, he couldn't hide in these pants. Plus they were way too bright for his taste.

"_I know. Hopefully my 'role' of dobe gets Uchiha on our team."_

"**And to think, not two years ago, you hated the boy with a burning passion, kit."**

"_Shut up. Besides, I am quite pleased with myself. Sasuke's hunting skills are almost as good as ours. Even though he'll never understand the taste of human as much as we do, it will have to do. And he's almost as sadistic as Iruka on a bad day."_

"**Despite how good it is to hear all this, if you don't hurry, you'll be late and can't take the test." **Naruto rolled his eyes he walked out the door and started his trek towards hell–and he wasn't changing it. Kuroi, Yami, and Shadou all were on his personal, the kit and pup on each on his shoulders while the kitten rested lazily on his head. It was the first time he had brought the three miniature animals to the academy. Surely Naruto-baka should come up with some stupid lie on how he came across the three animals. All it would take is a couple laughs, a stupid fib, and rubbing the back on his head and bam, they were convinced. He activated the genjutsu to hide his abnormal features–wicked sharp canine, sharp nails, his bold whisker marks, and his pointed ears; his slitted eyes weren't much of a problem since nobody ever paid attention. He ignored the hated looks he got as he walked pass. Nobody was brave enough to say anything to him but they whispered.

"_There's the demon child."_

"_I hope he fails."_

"_He doesn't deserve to be alive."_

He never paid no heed to what they said–why the fuck would he care about what these pussies said? They could lick under his left nut! He was given no more time to reflect as the academy came into view and he went into the familiar build and sat in his normal seat next to his friend, putting his head on the desk as his three companions climb onto it curling around his neck. "'Sup Sasuke." he muttered lightly. Sasuke grunted back, trying not to attract any attention to himself with talking. Soon after the last couple students poured into the classroom, Iruka and Mizuki finally joined them, Iruka probably happier than all his students combined.

"Hello class! Sadly this my second to last day with you all." On the inside, he snorted, grinning victoriously. _'Ha! Good bye you hell spawns! I can finally retire in peace and never have to teach stupid little kids again!'_ he thought. "Today, some of you will become ninjas and some of you won't. But don't worry! There's always next time! I wish you all good luck. Now would Shino please come to the back room so we can test you?" The silent boy complied, and followed his two teachers to the back. Slowly the number of students decreased, most coming out the room with smiles on their faces, their new hatai-ite tied somewhere on their person, while others came out sad, angry, even in tears, some going as far as to punch the students who passed. Naruto grinned as he watched the exchange with amusement.

"Nii-chan?" Kuroi called lightly, his tail uncurling itself from his neck while he dropped onto the desk. The blond lifted his head slight, eyeing the kitten curiously. "I'm bored." Naruto sighed and set his puppy and fox kit on the table with his kitten.

"You three just play poker or something." he muttered nonchalantly as he retrieved small deck of cards from his kunai pouch. Before he could give it to his three ninja-pets-in-training, Kiba showed up with his own puppy, Akamaru, his hatai-ite tied proudly to his forehead.

"Well look at who we have here. The dobe showed up. And even found some animals to bribe into being his friends because he doesn't have any. How pathetic." The three Ninken growled, hissed, and barked at the older boy. Naruto glared at him.

"Not today Kiba. I'm not in the mood." Now that was the truth he was finally going to get away from these ignorant children for a while and he didn't need this smelly mutt ruining his day– G or not, Naruto still got agitated easily. The Inuzuka snorted.

"You really think I care?" Kiba taunted. Akamaru yipped warningly at him.

"_Stop taunting him, Kiba! There's something different about those three."_ Akamaru said hurriedly in his head. Kiba ignored his Ninken's warning and picked Yami up off the table. The pup started squirming, trying to get out the wild boy's grip. Shadou and Kuroi started hissing and growling, warning the boy to but their brother down–sure they weren't related by type but they were still family and if this fucker didn't put Yami down, somebody was going to be missing their balls. The other students watched with interest as the blond stood up from his chair, trying to get the pup from the brunette.

"Giving him back, dog-breath!" Just to keep up appearances, the blond reminded himself. Suddenly a thought struck him–why should he have to keep up appearances? Today was his last day so why continue to act like an idiot? With that in mind, a grin started to break out on his face. His voice changed completely though it still had a ring of baka-Naruto in it. "If you don't put Yami back, I'll kill you." he said, his new voice dripping with sultry–don't ask him, it was naturally like that. His grin was blood thirsty and sharp fangs glinted lightly in the bright lighting of the room.

"You don't scare me blondie. What could a failure like you possibly do to me?" Kiba asked rhetorically. Naruto's grin got bigger, almost like it could split his face in half. There was a predatory glint in blue eyes that darkened with bloodlust.

"I can eat you." Naruto answered simply. The students were still coming and going, the ones finished with the test sitting down to watch. Kiba face scrunched up in disgust.

"Only a freak like you would make up a lie as gross as that." Naruto raised one eyebrow in question.

"How do you know that's a lie?" he questioned. He taped his chin thoughtfully. He did hunt twice every month but the people he killed were mostly civilians without chakra. So what would a ninja's–clan heir no less–chakra taste like? _'Let's find out._' He pounced on the boy who managed to stay up right, and slammed his lips onto the others, draining him of his somewhat small reserves. He jumped back, his face portraying his distaste. "Your chakra tastes horrible." he stated, ignoring the shock of everyone in the room. Yami, who was dropped during the fray, jumped back on the desk and curled up with Kuroi and Shadou.

"You just fucking kissed me and that's all you can say!" Kiba yelled out. He blinked twice before his face showed confusing. "How do you know what my chakra tastes like?" Naruto smiled but it was anything but comforting.

"By kissing you," he resisted the urge to hurl–damn did his chakra suck!–but squashed it down, "I had direct contact with the chakra coils in your mouth. So I absorbed it into by own with a special ability i have–it ran over my taste buds before I could absorb it so what do you think?" he snapped as he saw Kiba was still confused. "Hence why I said your chakra tastes like shit… or what I think shit tastes like." The students started leaving the room, leaving only Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. His eyes snapped back over to the older boy and he licked his lips slowly. "I wonder how your blood tastes." He threw himself at Kiba and latched onto his neck. Kiba started stumbling all over the room, trying to pry the blond off of him.

"Get off of me!" Naruto released him and fell to the ground with a thud, Kiba following him not seconds after. The Inuzuka gripped his neck and felt that there was no mark on his neck and eyed Naruto who was too busy licking the blood off his hand to actually pay attention. Suddenly the blond looked up.

"If any of you mention anything about this, I'll kill you all." he threatened. Kiba wasted no time, and ran out the room quickly before the blond could jump him again. Naruto got off the floor and sat next to Sasuke who flinched when the blond shot him a knowing look. The Uchiha resisted the urge to slam his head against the table repeatedly.

'_What am I to him? A fucking test dummy?'_ the raven thought, chibi Sasuke slamming his head against a wall until he lost consciousness. A boy walked out the room, looking proud as his hatai-ite shone bright on his forehead.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called from the back room. Said boy rose from his seat with grace that made Ino swoon as he walked by. Naruto put his head back on the desk, a huge grin on his face.

'_I wonder how Sasuke's chakra tastes like.'_ His grin widened further. _'Or better yet, how does Kyuubi's taste like?'_ He licked his lips before cutting his tongue on his fang to keep him from jumping up and hunting his tenant down to kiss the shit out of him. It would have to wait.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto growled loudly as the annoying beep of his alarm clock woke him from Lala land. He gathered chakra in his hand with a sadistic smile. This would shut the damn thing up. Flinging the sheets off his body, he slammed the Rasengan into the loud machine, mashing it into piece of scrap metal and springs–yes, he learned the Rasengan. I mean, you had to be an idiot not to think that he looked something the Yondaime. So he sneaked into old man Sarutobi's office and broke into the safe behind the picture of his father. But that was a different story. Laughing like the madman he is yelled out loudly. "No more will you annoy me you damn piece of shit! I am a motherfucking G!" After getting over his case of giggles–which was far from giggles, more like evil cackle–he looked around trying to remember why he set the damn thing in the first place. Then it clicked. Today was his last day! No more henge to hide his demonic features! No more annoying childish brats! NO MORE BORING ASS LESSONS! He chuckled lightly and marched over to his bathroom to complete the morning's requirements. After a while, he exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist while another one over his head kept his hair from getting the carpet wet. He examined himself in the full length mirror in the corner of his room. He considered himself lean… even if his figure was somewhat girlish. Well so fucking what! He could still be a G with a girly figure. He finished drying his red, black, and blond hair before he threw the towel over with a pile of dirty clothes. He walked over to his closet and was presented with a big number of dark colored clothing. He pulled out his new outfit consisting of a tight black v-neck shirt, black baggy cargo pants, and an awesome Grim Reaper cloak with 'The Crimson Reaper' imprinted on the back in Kanji. His crown made from bone and metal was placed on his head first, tilted to the right. A small skull was placed on the end of the middle and tallest spike out of the three on his crown, its red eyes glinting nicely. The spikes on the left and right had diamonds on them, held in place by the dark chakra molded into the crown. He quickly changed into outfit before slipping Jaakai into its sheath on the inside of his cloak. He grinned at himself in the mirror, his black ringed purple eyes, sparkling in amusement. "Damn I look sexy." he stated before he tied his hatai-ite to his forehead and tilted it to the left. "Come on Kuroi, Shadou, Yami, we have some people to piss off." His three Ninken yipped in reply before following him out the door as he slipped his shoes on and locked the door.

Kyuubi shook his head at his host. The boy was going to get raped if he kept that up. Ah well, not his problem.

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: So that's chapter two of We All Fall Down. Next chapter will be the team placements and Sakura will see Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto's dark side... that sounded weird. Oh, well. Please review! I know it sucks but please? I'm trying really hard because this is my first fic. The other one was given to me by my friend. Check her out too! And special thanks to my beta T.A. Aberforth. Please check her out as well! (PS. She's a gleek!)*puppy dog eyes*ALSO, POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE VOTE!**

**Review Replies**

**Karrnras: **HAHAhA! It was funny! It shouldn't be, but it is...don't know why...what will happen next...hehehe if team 7 is the same as normal...Sakura will either be driven insane or...well she would be a good snack...cont please!

**I made it funny. :) I want my readers to enjoy the story. I don't really like stories that are all serious. It bores me. Team 7 will defiantly not be the same even if the team set up is still the same. Sakura isn't food, she's a toy. But if they have no food... ;). Thanks for reviewing! If you have any friends that might like this story, please suggest it to them.**

**Blue Baby Blanket:** Is Naruto going to start acting like Hannibal Lecter? I can just see him tearing down Sasuke's fangirls on an emotional level. He would end up being a rather unique interrogator with his new traits.  
I'm making Haku/Naruto my suggestion for the pairing. It's incredibly rare; I've spent a lot of time looking for it. I think it's because Haku has had little screen-time, and most people think he's a girl and refuse to believe otherwise.

**Thanks for reviewing! For your vote, I have a poll on my page and you can select your vote there. You don't have to choose three as it says. You can just choose Haku. Again thank you. (I don't think Naruto likes banshee.)**


	3. Insanity Three

**Title: Sono Retsu Enkin: We All Fall Down**

**Rated: M **

**Category: Naruto**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance/Horror/Humor**

**Beta'd By: Nobody**

**Rated For: Blood Gore Violence Swearing **

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Summary: **_When the idiot is an insane genius in disguise, they cower in fear. They will see his greatness, whether it being there or elsewhere. Dark, Cannibalistic, Crazy Naruto YAOI_

**Heart-chan: The title translates to The Cold Distance. To me, the title is kind of crappy so if anyone else has a better title, please tell me. Also, for the pairings, only YAOI is allowed for Naruto. Don't spam me saying 'Oh! NaruHina is better! Yaoi is unnatural! Blah blah blah-' Yeah, I'm not listening to that crap. So if you have a problem with that, tough shit, you can leave. This is my first multi-chapter fic and my first fic at all so it may not be that good. Also, Naruto along with some other characters are cannibal so if you don't like that, leave. Read and Review please!**

**ALSO: I was going to put chapter two up on 3/19/11 but FanFicition is being a douche and not letting me publish anything. So yeah, sorry for the delay.**

"**You're an idiot."** – Demon/Summon Talking  
"No I'm not!" – Regular Talking  
_**'Then what are you?'**_ – Demon/Summon Thoughts  
_'I'm different and a little insane.'_ – Regular Thoughts  
_"What a laugh."_ – Naruto Talking To Kyuubi

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Chapter 3:** Insanity Three

He loved it–the way people turned to stare at him. With his hood up and the henge released from his body, nobody could recognize him unless you saw the three sets of red eyes peering out from inside his cloak. He enjoyed the fear radiating off them. It was absolutely wonderful to be the one intimidating people for once. Parents were lined outside the Academy, wishing their kids good luck–he snorted. Those weaklings would get as much luck as much as he would get love from the villagers–none. He cocked his head curiously–he always had good luck for some reason. He had tried his hand at poker, black jack, and many other gambling games and he seemed pretty good, only loosing occasionally. He grinned–sorry fuckers, Lady Luck's ace was not sharing at all. He pushed through the crowd of the newly graduated Genin and parents rudely. Most turned to curse and yell at him–they didn't get far as he silenced them with a glance from his slitted eyes. He continued into the building, getting curious and fearful looks and stares. He ignored them and walked into his classroom, all noise ceasing immediately. Eyes were drawn to him, trying to figure out who he was. He walked over to his seat next to Sasuke, who wasn't there yet–probably at home taking forever to fix his damn duck ass shaped hair. Yami, Shadou, and Kuroi stayed curled up in his cloak, hidden.

Whispers broke out among the group of students, none of them brave enough to get up and actually talk to him. That was fine–he was going to say it again; he was a motherfucking G, he could give two shits about those stupid fools.

Sasuke strolled in not long afterwards, looking like the emo king himself. He was decked in a dark red shirt, with simple black shinobi pants, the Dracula cape draped over his shoulders… damn he looked sexy–no, he was not drooling. Apparently the fangirls agreed with him, going on the fact that almost all the girls were either passed out with nosebleeds or raping the raven with their eyes–no wait, Sasuke smirked at them, they were unconscious. The Uchiha sat in his usual seat next to him, grinning at the blond.

"Enjoying the site, are we?" Sasuke taunted quietly. Naruto growled threateningly.

"I should cut your balls off for this." Kyuubi took that as his moment to butt in.

"**Oh please, denial is not just a river in Africa, kit."**

"_You can shut it too, asshole."_

"**Oh what are you going to do, blondie? Drain me of my chakra? You can't do that without summoning me and if you haven't noticed, we're in a classroom full of kids."** A vicious grin broke out on the tanned face as he imagined the worst thing he could.

"**YOUTH!"**

"**Wait, what? OH KAMI WHY?"**

"**C'MON KYUUBI-SAN! THE GREEN SPANDEX IS A MANLY MUST-HAVE!"**

"**NARUTO, MAKE IT STOP!" **Said blond started to chuckle lightly.

"Revenge, sweet, revenge."

"**YOUTH AT FULL POWER, KYUUBI-SAN! YOU LOOK AMAZING!"**

"**NARUTO!"**

"**NOW FOR THE EYEBROWS!"**

"**AHHHHHH!"**

With a satisfied smirk, he released the image from his head, hearing the shaky relieved sigh in his head. All attention was drawn from him and his evil cackling when the Genin heard the sound of a stampede heading towards the door. The door slammed open, leaving an imprint of the doorknob in the wall. Ino and Sakura forced their way through the doorway, tripping and falling to the floor, much to the class' amusement. The girls, however, were unaware of this fact as they started yelling at each other.

"I was here first, pig!"

"No you weren't forehead; my foot was in front of yours by a centimeter!"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Naruto grinded his teeth together in agitation–they ruined his mood. If these hussies didn't shut up…

"YES IT WAS!"

"YOU CHEATED!

"NO YOU DID!" He snapped. He stood up from his seat quickly, growling viciously at the two. Though apparently somebody beat him to it.

"If you two harpies don't shut up, I'm gonna rip your mouths off and shove them up your _asses_!" Kiba yelled at them, his partner barking and spitting in agreement. The two rounded on him, ready to give him a tongue lashing when they spotted the black clad blond settling back in the seat next to their Sasuke-kun. They had graduated, this was their time to shine and get Sasuke-kun to notice them! The two kunoichi turned away from the Inuzuka and opted to glare at the hooded half demon was his arms and legs crossed. They chose however to ignore him in favor of talking to said Uchiha of their disgusting wet dreams.

"Sasuke-kun is this seat taken?" the pinkette asked sickeningly sweetly. Naruto's eyebrow twitched–did they seriously just ignore him?

"Obviously you blind witches." he grumbled in retort, not let his friend answer–not that he was anyway.

Silence dominated for only a few seconds.

"Who are you and why are you sitting next to Sasuke-kun?" Ino demanded first–she was the president of the Sasuke Fanclub seeing as how Ami didn't graduate. The blond Jinchuuriki said nothing and proceeded to check his nail, scrapping the dirt and dried blood from under them.

"She was speaking to you!" Sakura snapped next–yep, the vice president. Silence.

"Hello!"

More silence. Sakura was about to reach for the blond's hood when Iruka dragged himself into the classroom in his pajamas, rubbing his eye with his left hand while holding a cup of Joe in his right. He yawned tiredly.

"This is the part where I'm suppose to giving you some stupid long ass inspirational speech but I'm too tired for so I'm gonna shorten it–you're Genin, you go on missions, if you fuck up, you'll most likely be raped up the ass for information then gutted and hung with your own intestines, the end. Now for the teams…" He started listing off the team names, oblivious to the shocked and afraid looks he got–being a ninja didn't truly mean that did it? "…Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto-"

"Iruka-sensei Naruto-baka is not here." Sakura pointed out. Iruka groaned–he didn't go through the trouble of getting dress because he wanted to be in and out of here, not to answer stupid questions.

"What are you talking about you blind bitch, he's right there." He then pointed to the cloaked blond who have the class a salute. "Anyway, Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." He was interrupted again by a loud excited yell. "Can you please just SHUT THE FUCK UP so I can go home and rest please?" he barked before sighing and rubbing his face in exasperation. "Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in circulation… Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji." He then turned and walked straight out the door, not even bothering to say good luck. Only minutes later did the senseis start coming into the room to retrieve their temporary students. The room emptied out to the point where only teams 7, 8, and 10 were left. To break the tense atmosphere, Sakura turned to Ino with a victorious grin.

"Ha Ino-pig, I got Sasuke-kun on my team and you didn't!" she said with excitement in her voice. **"SHANNARO! TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!"** Ino growled at her and let her head fall to the desk with a thump. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

**~YaoiLemons~**

The Sandaime watched the blond with a calculating look. The boy was a wild card–from just how the blond carried himself around town, the fire shadow could just tell that he could care less if the village was burned to the ground. He didn't need to guess that the blond would happily take part if he wanted to. His eyes narrowed further–he needed to find something to tie the blond to the village. But the question was… what? _'Just you wait Naruto. I'll get you.'_

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto vaguely noted that he and his teammates were the only ones left in the room. So that only meant one thing–Kakashi was going to be their sensei. It wasn't really hard to figure out. He had known the older man for years and it was hard not to hear some type of word of his reputation, both good and bad–the man was known for being late to almost everything. So with them still being there and having been for about–he glanced at the clock–an hour, it all clicked in place.

He looked over at his pink haired comrade… he didn't like that word. It made it seem like he was _trying_ to care for these people. Ew, just ew. He glared at the door–that lazy ass needed to get there soon or things wouldn't be pretty.

"Ugh, where is he?" Sakura yelled to the air. Naruto was already at the end of his rope with waiting on the grey haired Jonin even though he was used to it and Sakura yelling and making his ears ring wasn't helping at all. So he snapped at her.

"If we knew, he would be here already. Now would you please just shut up until he finally does decide to show?" he grumbled with much agitation. Sakura openly gaped at him. This was not the Naruto she knew. The idiot that was supposed to be her teammate would never say anything to agitate her, let alone insult her. Her eyes narrowed at the blond.

'_I know what he's doing. He's trying to act nonchalant like Sasuke-kun so I'll notice him.'_ she thought. **"SHANNARO! THAT IDIOT HAS FAILED!"** _'If that's the truth, then he's still the same weak baka as before.'_ With that thought in mind, she stood up from her chair and marched over to him, glaring viciously. He calmly pulled his hood down, to look at her, his black single ringed purple eyes staring at her blankly. "Look here idiot," she started, making him raise an eyebrow in question, "changing your clothes and trying to act badass is not going to get me to notice you. So just stop because you look stupid." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in triumph, sure that she got to him and that the blond what ask what could he do to go on a date with her. What she didn't expect was for him to start laughing at her. "What's so funny, loser?"

"You honestly think that I like you? Little girl, that was nothing but a façade, a mask. I could give two shits about you, let alone dating you. You can go ahead and continue to chase after Sasu-chan, whatever happens but don't hope for either of us to catch you when you reality catches up with you and knocks you down, fool." he answered with a light giggle, amused with the whole issue. I'm mean, think about it–him? Dating that pink witch? Hell to the motherfucking no. That was just plain scary. He stretched and laid his head down on the table, his three Ninken curling around it like a pillow.

Sakura's left eye started twitching madly and she cocked her fist back, bringing it down on his blond head. However, before it could hit him, a pale hand caught her punch. She looked up to see Sasuke giving her a frightening glare. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said simply although his eyes said something else. Sakura backed away, returning to her seat, fighting back tears that wanted to spill–Sasuke preferred to protect that idiot over her? Her fists clenched in determination.

'_I'll just have to try harder to get you. I won't give up Sasuke-kun! I'll make you mine!'_ she thought with a slight nod. A few minutes, the door opened and in Kakashi strolled in, taking in the fact that nobody actually cared–Sakura was staring determinedly at Sasuke who was watching in amusement at Naruto and his three Ninken who were playing in his hair.

"Yo." he called lamely, getting their attention. Naruto lifted his head, not even wincing as his partners hung from his hair. "My first impression… you guys are quiet. Anyway, I'll meet you on the roof in five." Before he could disappear, Naruto glared at him.

"You better be up there or you'll pay." he hissed. Kakashi eye smiled at him before dispersing into smoke.

"Sure thing, Naru-kun." A blond eyebrow twitched but Naruto made no other indication that he heard his possible sensei as he sunk quickly through the shadows of his chair. Sasuke only shook his head before he burst into a flock of ravens. Sakura stood and walked numbly to the door to the stairs, her thought elsewhere at the moment–she had planning to do.

**~YaoiLemons~**

She had came up with the first part of her plan on her short slow trek up the stairs–she would focus harder on her looks, decking herself out on the best clothes and scented with the best and most expensive perfumes tomorrow. No doubt that would get Sasuke to notice her. She sat down on the other side of the raven happily and with smile, happy with her idea–it would work, she knew it.

Kakashi smiled–well, smiled as much as he could with that damnable mask on his face–at his Genin. He was going to have fun with his job. "Okay, let's start with introductions. State your name and age along with your likes and dislikes, hobbies, and your dream." he chirped. Naruto was sitting on one side on Sasuke with Yami and Kuroi in his lap, Shadou having taken refuge on top of Sasuke's head while Sakura sat on the other side of him, trying to scoot closer to the raven.

"Why don't you go first, Cyclops?" Naruto said he successfully summoned a smaller, simpler version of his throne and sat in it–the thing was damn comfy. Don't question him. Kakashi ignored the poke at his appearance.

"Right, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm 22. I like plenty of things like my beloved book and I don't really dislike anything. I have many hobbies that I don't feel mentioning and I don't have a dream. You're up pinky." Sakura barely even twitched.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 13. I like… well the person I like…," she glanced over at Sasuke with a dreamy sigh, "is Sasuke-kun. I like to dance and sing and work out to stay fit." she added on to impress the Uchiha seated next to her. "My dream is to… uh, I don't have one."

"That's because you'll die before you can accomplish whatever dream of fucking Sasuke you may have." Naruto pointed out. Sakura growled at the blond and Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow.

"I'm assuming you dislike Naruto, no?"

"Yes." she said in a clipped tone.

"Mmhm… Okay Count Dracula, it's your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am also 13. I like fighting and training. I dislike annoying fangirls," he glared at Sakura out the corner of his eye, "and weak opponents. My hobbies included training, fighting, and meditating. I don't have a dream, I have an ambition, because I will make it true, to kill a certain man." he ended darkly. Naruto was picking his teeth with a clawed finger, Kakashi was eye smiling knowingly at him, and Sakura was swooning–not the desired effect but it would do.

"Okay princess, you're last." Kakashi stated, loving the way the blond's eye twitched.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki–don't fuck it up–and I'm 12. I like hunting, training, killing, and blood." He grinned slightly, his tongue poking outside his lips for a brief second. "I dislike most the people in this village, a certain scarecrow, and being bored. My hobbies are hunting, killing, and learning new jutsu. My goal–to become the strongest ninja in the world. I want people to fear my name while at the same thrive to kill me. It would make their death all the more enjoyable." At this, he grinned sadistically, the thought of a fight exciting him.

"Okay then kiddies. Meet me at training ground seven at 6 a.m. tomorrow for your first mission Any questions?" Sakura raised her hand.

"What is our mission going to be?" Kakashi eye brighten considerably with glee.

"Well, I'm glad you asked! For you first mission, for two hours, you'll be surviving in the forest with me! And it you'll have to fight me too!" he ended with full blown laughter. "Ne, ne, did you guys know that out of the 33 of you that graduated, only nine would become actually Genin? Isn't that hilarious?" The man burst into a new round of giggle and laughs. Naruto started to chuckle as well.

"You're right, Kakashi! That is funny. Because that means that every fucker who ever thought of degrading me has faced my wrath!" the boy mused.

"Alright then, remember, 6 o'clock. And a few words of advice–don't eat anything unless you want to throw up. Ja!" After Kakashi disappeared, Naruto dispersed his thrown and punched Sasuke in the arm.

"I'll see you later for training, Uchiha." he said as he lifted Shadou from the raven's head and jumped off the railing with his other two companions. Sasuke grunted before standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun!" He glanced back at the pink haired girl. She blushed. "Ano, would you like to go get dinner?"

"No, I have training to do."

"Oh." She looked around uncomfortably at the ground as Sasuke started to walk off. "Um, we can train together!" she yelled suddenly. Sasuke turned back to her.

"I don't think Naruto would like-" He stopped as sadistic smirk developed on his face. "I think you could use some work. Let's go." Sakura's face brightened up–Sasuke did care about her! She resisted the urge to grip the Uchiha's arm as they walked down the stairs. He suddenly grabbed her, pulling her into a one-armed hug and her face heated up.

"Sasuke, what-"

"Don't start thinking I like you. This is just so you don't find the location of our training grounds." With that, they burst into a flock of ravens.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto pulled his hood back over his head as he tucked his Ninken back into his cloak as he walked down the street. A few of the villagers glared at him as they realized him from earlier. He, however, ignored them and started walking through the more crowded part of the village for window shopping. As he passed by the weapon shop, he saw something odd. It looked like a staff but very short one, only being about a foot long. He tried to will himself to keep moving but curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the store. He walked over to the staff and picked it up, examining it. There was nothing special about–the weight was average, it didn't have any type of marking on it–it was just a black leather staff like thing.

"Can I help you?" He whipped around to face the owner of the shop.

"Actually yeah, you can. What is this?" he asked, holding it in front of his face.

"I don't know kid. I just found it one day and decided to put it in the shop in case one of the ninja knew something about it." The man eyed him suspiciously. "Who are _you_? I haven't seen you around before." The blond tapped the metal plate of his hatai-ite, the leaf symbol reflecting in the light.

"I just graduated from the Academy."

"Take your hood off boy."

"Why?"

"I just want to see your face. I prefer to see my customers. And you and that creepy cloak are making me feel uncomfortable." With a growl, the blond yanked his hood off his head. The man grunted. "Oh, just you. Okay then, do you want that thing or not?" Naruto blinked twice before shrugging.

"Sure, I'll figure out what that thing does."

"Here, take it. I don't have use for it."

"Thanks man." Naruto said as he walked out the door. "If I ever get hungry, you'll be last on my list." he muttered as he left the shop, sinking into the shadows of the room. The store owner stepped back in amazement–he knew the ninja had weird jutsu but that was a new one.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto arrived at the training grounds to see Sasuke going to the basic kata to his Taijutsu style. He looked over as he felt the other chakra signature in the field. He glared at the raven. "Why is she here?"

"To annoy you." Naruto sighed–no matter how scary he tried to be, Sasuke was always an asshole.

The blond stalked over to a tree, removing his cloak, his Ninken jumping down. "Alright guys, it's the same as usual; go to the shadows and try to make a perfect sphere of darkness around you."

"Hai!" He sat down on the ground, observing the leather staff again as Kyuubi appeared beside him, arriving from the seal.

"What do you think it does?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure it out."

"Well geez, no need to get all defensive." Naruto ignored the demon and started to look around at the thing again. Closing his eyes, he started prodding with his chakra at the staff. What he found surprised him–residue from Jaakai's chakra. He was about to tell his tenant what he discovered when he felt weak and slumped over. He was suddenly pulled into a memory like thought.

_There a man standing in a clearing surround by plenty of mean looking, weapon wielding men. From what he could observe, in the solo man's hand was Jaakai though he looked much more menacing than he did now. In the man's other hand was a whip. As if a signal was made, the large group jumped the man. With grace that shouldn't have been available to a man wielding that big of a sword, he swung the blade in a big circle, leaving him open. Using the whip, he disabled and killed the others who tried to attack him through his obvious opening. The whip suddenly extended, killing many other men as it straightened out, piercing them in vital parts of their bodies._

The purple eyes slowly opened. Slitted red eyes were the first thing he saw and he grumpily pushed the demon lord away. "So, what the hell was that all about? You just blanked out."

"I don't know, but there's something special about this thing." Naruto said, holding up the staff. "I found some of Jaakai's chakra in it and after I found I pulled into this… thing so I'm guessing they have something to do with each other." Kyuubi blinked before shrugging. "Are you going to teach me anymore of the demon arts?"

"Can't; you're only part half demon so you don't have the right chakra to do it. The yokai in your body is still mixed with your human chakra so that wouldn't work either."

"So can't you just change me? And how the hell am I part half demon? Doesn't that just basically mean I'm one-fourth a demon then?"

"Nope. I need to have a reason or it'll kill you. And sure."

"Reason as in?"

"You'll know if the time ever comes. Plus the process is very tiring and long so I couldn't do it now. The only thing I could teach you is some of the basic step of the Kitsune no Hi Odori, the Fox Flame Dance, since you got the flame part done. This part is quiet similar to the Tailed Beast Bomb. Only difference is that it's apart of a style so you wouldn't have to use my chakra to do it. But seeing as you're still fully human, yours will only be half as powerful." Naruto sighed and removed his crown, cloak, and sheath from his body, laying them all against the tree before standing.

"Okay. Let's get started."

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: Yep so that the end of this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Remember, vote on the poll please! Ja!**

**Review Replies**

**silverxshadow: **It's pretty interesting. Can't wait to see what happens to Sakura. Oh! Could you make Naruto be even crazier? You know, going off on random tangents. Cause some things can be creepier than threatening to eat someone.

***rubs the back of her head sheepishly* Thanks for the review. Um, unfortunately, I don't really know any ways to make Naruto any crazier than he is so if you could give me some examples…? (Is a noob.)**


	4. Blind

**Title: Sono Retsu Enkin: We All Fall Down**

**Rated: M **

**Category: Naruto**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance/Horror/Humor**

**Beta'd By: Nobody**

**Rated For: Blood Gore Violence Swearing **

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Summary:** _When the idiot is an insane genius in disguise, they cower in fear. They will see his greatness, whether it being there or elsewhere. Dark, Cannibalistic, Crazy Naruto YAOI_

**Heart-chan: The title translates to The Cold Distance. To me, the title is kind of crappy so if anyone else has a better title, please tell me. Also, for the pairings, only YAOI is allowed for Naruto. Don't spam me saying 'Oh! NaruHina is better! Yaoi is unnatural! Blah blah blah-' Yeah, I'm not listening to that crap. So if you have a problem with that, tough shit, you can leave. This is my first multi-chapter fic and my first fic at all so it may not be that good. Also, Naruto along with some other characters are cannibal so if you don't like that, leave. Read and Review please!**

**ALSO: Recently I had gotten a virus on my laptop so I haven't updated in while because I had to restore my entire laptop so don't be mad at me. Also, my inspiration for start back instantly is because of Chriscro165! Yep, all it takes to get me to update is a message! But unfortunately my laptop likes to be an asshole so I'm buying a new computer…. which is 900 dollars plus taxes AND the warranty. Updates won't be as frequent until the end of August-beginning of September. Sorry, but for now… READ THIS!**

"**You're an idiot." **– Demon/Summon Talking  
"No I'm not!" – Regular Talking  
_**'Then what are you?'**_ – Demon/Summon Thoughts  
_'I'm different and a little insane.' _– Regular Thoughts  
"_What a laugh." _– Naruto Talking To Kyuubi

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Chapter 4:** Blind**  
**

Sakura smiled confidently as she made her way to the training grounds where she was instructed to meet her team. Her smile brightened as she saw Sasuke leaning against one of the training posts. She smelled the air around her, sighing as she smelt the scent of her new perfume, and skipped the rest of the way over to the training grounds. "Good morning!" she chirped cheerfully, noticing Naruto was nowhere to be found. _'Finally,'_ she thought, _'some alone time.'_ She leaned against the training post next to him, trying to keep herself form giggling. "So, did you sleep well last night, Sasuke?"

"Sure."

"Don't you just love the mornings?"

"No, I'd prefer to be in bed right now. I like the night."

"Oh." She started to panic–he was getting annoyed with her. "W-well uh, I was wondering if you want to go on a date later, you know, go get to know each other better, seeing as we're teammates now."

"We're not teammates yet. We still have to pass Kakashi's test." She brightened up. "Besides, even when we do pass, I still have training with Naruto. He's still mad at me for yesterday and I think I'm going to be sore after today's training session." the raven answered.

"Why can't you just drop training for today so we can go out?"

"I'm not ruining my schedule for something as pointless as a date. I don't even like you."

"B-but what about rebuilding your clan? How are you are you supposed to do that without a girl?"

"I'm _thirteen_ Sakura. I don't need to worry about that at the moment. Now will you shut up? You voice is grating on my ears. And the perfume stinks." She shut her mouth instantly tears welding up in her eyes. "And don't start crying either. It's stupid and it shows weakness."

"Such a heartbreaker, Sasu-chan. I have trained you well." Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to the right to see Naruto walking towards them with a frilly black umbrella over his head, his three pets one his shoulders and head.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke said, trying to hide a laugh.

"What? It was really sunny today and although I have the hood on my cloak, it only prevents the sun from burning my neck and doesn't block out all the sunlight around me so I made this." He walked over and sat on the ground in front of them.

"Why are you so late, Naruto-baka!" Sakura snapped into routine immediately. "Kakashi-sensei said be here at 6 o'clock and it's going on six-thirty! Where were you!"

"I was taking a shower, even though he said be here at 6, he's still isn't here, and I was at home." the blond answered. "You're not my mother–she's six feet under. So stop talking to me like I actually give a fuck." Sakura paid no heed to the blond's language–in her eyes, he was still the same baka as before.

"Punctuality is a quality of a good ninja! How the hell are you going to become the Hokage if you can't even be on time?" Naruto felt like smacking a bitch–the bitch in this case being the pink thing that was currently trying to burst his eardrums. Who the hell did she was? He was–and he'll say it _again_–a motherfucking G! He didn't take orders from these damn humans! Only from the Shinigami, Kyuubi, and occasionally Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke.

"So you're not only dumb and blind, but you're deaf as well. Did you not hear me yesterday? Everything you knew about Naruto-baka is a lie. I don't give a shit about being Hokage, let alone this damn village. And if punctuality was such a major trait of a ninja, then what is Kakashi? He's late to just about everything and still made it Anbu at twelve and survived the Kyuubi attack at ten." Ah finally… sweet, sweet, silence.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed as heard what the blond said. He turned back to Kakashi. "I have a special mission for you, Kakashi. You are to become very close to Naruto, get him to stay here in Konoha. To the point of romantic relationships–he needs to feel loved. We can't have our Jinchuuriki running around loose. Do you accept this mission, Hatake Kakashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." he answered like a loyal dog–fooling the most powerful ninja in the village was very amusing. "I have, if may, a question. Why are you having me do this?"

"Naruto has been showing great disloyalty to the village. He snapped at his teacher, Mizuki, once and since then, I've been keeping constant watch on him. Occasionally, when he's training, my ball here will be taken over by red and I can't see anything until he's done. I can't watch him all the time so I need you to track. I know his… orientation and I would like you to date him, per say."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." he repeated.

"Good, now get along to your team. I'm sure they're wondering where you are." With that, the Jonin disappeared in poof of smoke.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Kakashi smirked as he calmly walked towards his quiet students. "Good morning you six!" he chirped. Sakura looked around, confused–there were only three of them.

"Shadou, Yami, and Kuroi are here to you dolt." Naruto muttered.

"Who?"

"Just forget it."

"Okay," Kakashi started, "this mission is a test." He pulled two bells and a clock from his kunai pouch and set the clock on the middle training post. "As I said yesterday, you have two hours to get a bell from me."

"But sensei, there's only two bells. And there are three of us."

"No shit." Sasuke said. "Isn't it obvious? Whoever doesn't get a bell is ass out."

"Well said Sasuke." Kakashi commented. "Now remember, you must come at me with the intent to kill unless you want to fail." Sakura decided not to say anything else, lest she made Sasuke mad again. "Okay, ready, set, GO!" And with that, the three ninja-in-training disappeared into the forest in front of them.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sakura made her way through the foliage stealthily as she could. She knew the point of this test–it was teamwork. When ninja are faced with challenges like the one they were in now, they were supposed to work together to get the job done. _'But I can't work with Naruto-baka. He's going to ruin everything._' she thought. Even though Konoha practiced peace and harmony to all its ninja, Naruto didn't learn. That's why all the adults hated him–he wasn't civilized and he was a disgrace to society. He had tainted Sasuke-kun too. But with her by the Uchiha's side, he would be tainted no more.

"**Now we need to find Sasuke-kun and show him how talented we are! Shannaro!"** Sakura nodded, agreeing with her inner self.

'_Let's go.'_

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto was not having a very good day. He was stuck in a forest, looking for his dumbass teacher with the huge ass fox in his head snoring away. Even with his umbrella over his head and keeping him from the sun, he was still agitated. _'Stupid scarecrow.'_ he thought angrily.

"**Where do you think he went this morning?"** Kyuubi chimed in, suddenly awake.

"_Where did that come from?"_

"**It just seemed like he was hiding something. He kept looking at you with this 'I-know-something-you-don't' expression."**

"_I'll find out when I find him. Gives me something to look forward to when I find that asshole."_ With that in mind, he started to follow Kakashi's chakra signature.

**~YaoiLemons~**

The last Uchiha in Konoha growled as he felt Sakura coming towards him. _'Can't she take a hint?'_ He cut the foliage around him with a kunai, tracking both Naruto's and Kakashi's chakra signatures. Yes, he knew the theme of this dumb test was teamwork; you didn't need to tell him–he is a genius.

He was pretty sure Sakura knew and that Naruto probably didn't give a fuck, seeing as he barely ever paid any attention to anything Konoha taught. He also knew Kakashi could care less as well and would barely put up a fight so he and Naruto could get a bell if they wanted. But at the same time, Kakashi was a sadistic asshole. As a Jonin, the stupid fucker obviously more stealth and camouflage training than they did and would probably hide away from them.

'_But we still have Shadou, Kuroi, and Yami plus Naruto's advanced senses.'_ And he set off to find his blond teammate.

**~YaoiLemons~**

It was in the middle of a clearing where Kakashi was waiting as his students made their ways towards him. _'I wonder what they're planning. And I still have to tell Naruto he has a play to take part of.'_ He jumped high into the trees and hid his chakra signature away from the boys.

Sakura was first into the clearing and she didn't see anybody. _'But I feel Sasuke-kun this way so I'll wait for him.'_ She was disappointed when Naruto walked into the clearing next, looking up at a tree, observing it like something was there. "Nobody is there, stupid." she said smugly.

"Yes there is pinky. Kakashi's just masking his chakra somewhere up there. I would pinpoint it but I don't feel like it." the blond shot back at her just as Sasuke walked into the clearing. She ignored her demonic teammate's dismissal of her in order to smile brightly at her love.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called happily, "I've figured out the meaning to this test! It's teamwork! So if we work together, we'll pass!" Naruto growled.

"Typical Konoha peace practice." he muttered as Sasuke sighed.

"You know, you could be a little more optimistic about it."

"Why should I? They're trying to use me as a weapon. That's not peace." Naruto whispered back. "Now come on, we need to make a plan." With that, he turned and walked off into the forest, his best friend following him through the trees. Sakura stomped her foot a few times and let out a growl before stalking back into the forest the other way. Kakashi smiled, jumping out of tree and landing in a crouch. _'Now to mess with them.'_ he thought as he followed the boys.

**~YaoiLemons~**

The two boys leaned against a tree in the shade, waiting for Kakashi to come around. Sasuke turned to Naruto once more. "So, the plan is still the same? Even if our environment is against us right now?" Naruto tapped his friend's nose, smirking at his scowl.

"The environment is working with us. The wind is blowing so I can manipulate it to blow towards him. Also, the trees will catch on fire, trapping him here."

"Won't you get charged for village property damage?"

"Who gives a fuck? If most of the people in this village are fire natured, then they shouldn't have so many trees. Now shush, he's coming."

The grey haired Jonin strolled into the clearing, raising an eyebrow at the two boys just leaning against the tree. "You two aren't going to get the bells like that." The two boys smirked and jumped on either side of their sensei, Shadou, Yami, and Kuroi taking up the big gap on the other side. "But you can, like that." Sasuke started going to and string of hand seals and announced his jutsu with shout as the three black animals did their own jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **(1)**Kakashi tensed his body, and jumped away from the fire ball. Naruto threw his hands above his head before bring them down.

"Futon: Kyuubi no Tsuisutā!" **(2)** The fire ball, along with the other three streams of fire started to swirl in the mini tornado created by Naruto, obscuring their vision. It expelled and revealed to show the trees around them trapping them in a ring of fire. "I want to see you get out of this one. The trees are too tall for you jump without getting burned." Naruto said with a smirk–they had caught their prey.

"Okay then boys. First ninja lesson; Ninjutsu." the Jonin commented as he pulled his right sleeve up. Cackling lightning started to take over his hand. "I'm sure you two know this one."

"Tch, yeah." The same lightning took over Sasuke's left hand instead, only more unstable.

**~YaoiLemons~**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE SASUKE-KUN DITCHED US FOR THAT BAKA! SHANNARO!"** Sakura merely nodded, to angry to even say anything.

'_We need to find a way to show Sasuke that we're are useful." _she thought. She saw her shadow become darker and longer before her eyes and turned around. She gasped and her eyes widened at the giant forest fire in shock. _'Sasuke-kun! He's in the fire!' _she thought in horror, running towards the fire. _'I'll save you!'_

Her legs ached and her chest burned but she kept running, images of Sasuke trapped in the fire spurring her on. She came to a halt, her sandals kicking up dust, fists clenching as she looked up at the wall of fire between she and her love. Through one of the tiny openings of the trees that were not shrouded with fire and smoke, she saw their sensei and Sasuke facing off with two lightning attacks that looked to be dangerous–explosive dangerous. _'I can do this.'_ she thought once more before rushing through the wall of fire, arms over her head to keep her hair from catching fire. Just as the two Sharingan users started to rush at each other, she jumped in the middle, screaming out. "STOP!"

Kakashi canceled his attack, having experience with these kinds of things keeping him from going any further. However, there was still one problem.

Sasuke.

The raven hadn't gone through the training of stopping the Chidori and throwing all his weight into this run didn't help either. He tried to pull the chakra back into his body but the Chidori was not as stable as Raikiri and untamable, not meant for situations like the one at hand. And just dissipating it would make the thing explode with all the chakra he put in it. Sasuke closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried in vain to ground himself to a halt. _'This is going to get very _very_ bloody.'_ Her back was to him so he doubted she would be getting out of the way any time soon. _'Oh damn.'_ Right when he was just mere inches from Sakura, he felt a harsh tug on his waist and he fell backwards, his hands coming down to stop his fall, making his Chidori pierce the ground. Small chunks of earth blasted everywhere and a thicket of dust and dirt was kicked up between the seven of them. Sasuke sighed when he saw a tendril of Naruto's shadow wrapped around his waist. As the dust started to clear, Sakura launched herself at Sasuke, checking him over.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Does it ache anywhere?" The raven shoved her away and stood up, dusting himself off.

"No. I'm not okay! You ruined our strategy!" Kakashi grinned at them.

"Yep that's right and seeing as I won't fall for that a second time, these bells–what?" the Jonin cut himself off, looking around himself for the bells until he heard a small jingle. He looked up to see Naruto retrieve both from another tendril of his shadow. A grin spread across the blond's face.

"A ninja must use his situation to his advantage, right?" he said as he tossed one of the silver bells to Sasuke. Kakashi eye smiled.

"Of course. But Sakura, that means you have no bell." The pinkette paled and looked up at her sensei from her position–she defientaly didn't like the sparkle in his eye.

"And what does that mean?"

"You get tied up to the training post and go without lunch."

"What!" she shouted, "That's not fair! I was trying to save Sasuke-kun!"

"You almost got yourself killed." Kakashi stated, still smiling. "If Naruto hadn't stopped him, you would have had a gapping whole in your chest where your heart would be. Now come along, to the post you go." Sakura got up from the ground, and followed her sensei to the training posts, not daring to glance at Sasuke for the chance she might catch his eye. She felt so ashamed and traumatized–how useless she must have looked in front of Sasuke, how close she was to death, how she would now have to retake the Academy. But what could she do? What could she do to redeem herself in the eyes of her love? With time, the fog would clear and she would know the answer.

But then again, time could only tell.

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: Right so hopefully I will update again soon, probably not because the Word on my laptop is going to expire on the 30****th**** so fuck. Anyways, continue to vote on the poll on my page and I'll see you all soon!**

**(1**) Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu

**(2) **Wind Style: Kyuubi Twister (It's real, just not a Wind jutsu.)


	5. Being ReWritten

Hi! It's Heart-chan here! As you can see this story is, quite frankly, dead. But! I'm not dropping it. I'm just not continuing it here! So Sono Retsu Enkin will be rewritten as **Shinigami no Kage**, or the Shinigami's Shadow. The characters aren't going to change much. I just don't like the story how it is now. So by the time what is left of my readers read this, the new story should be up. Maybe. That is all! (the new story will be on my profile!)


	6. Shinigami no Kage

The rewrite of this story, Shinigami no Kage, is up! Go read it! GO GO GO GO!


	7. A Reminder

Hello! As you can see, this story will not continued here. It is being redone under a new name, Shinigami no Kage. I have a lot of people who read this story, yet I receive no love on the new one. Please please _please_ check out the new story. I prefer it to this one, quite personally. So please give it a look, just look under my stories on my profile! Thank you!

-Heart-chan


End file.
